


Unusual Friends Played Out

by Dunuelos



Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: This is based off of cjb1990's Unlikely Friends (Read that first). Tony Dinozzo has been friends with several White House Staff members since his days as a Philly beat cop. Outside of Tom Morrow, no one at NCIS is aware. This picks up at Yankee White, Season 1 Ep 1.





	1. Yankee White

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unlikely Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509896) by cjb1990. 

> ABANDONED: As the original author pointed out, I never got permission to base this off of his. I didn't notice his review until after I posted the last chapter.

Leo McGarry listened to the report from Ron Butterfield, head of the President's protective detail.

"Okay. How long until the switch is made?" Leo listened to the answer. "Do we know why such a young, healthy Naval aviator just up and died?" Leo sighed as he listened. "Okay. So what's procedure here?" Leo listened and said, "Wait a second. The guy was Navy, right?" "Exactly. And don't we know someone in the agency which handles Navy?" "Yes. I'll inform the head of the FBI and NCIS. We'll want NCIS to take the lead." "Yeah. I don't care about interagency pissing matches. The dead guy's Navy and NCIS handles Navy." "Well, they can work together, but NCIS has lead. And if you asked the President, he'd say the same thing." "Right. Let me know if you need anything else."

Leo hung up the phone and called out, "Margaret!"

Margaret came to the door. "You need something?"

"Yeah. Get me the head of the FBI and NCIS on the line. ASAP. I've got to make a personal call and then I have to talk to them."

His assistant took in how serious he was and nodded. "Right away."

Leo watched her go and then pulled out his cell phone. Quickly scrolling through he found the number he was looking for and hit send.

* * *

It was Saturday early afternoon and Tony Dinozzo was finishing the paperwork for that week. His boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was already home and likely already relaxing.

It was probably just as well – Tony felt much more comfortable about working with a relaxed Gibbs.

His phone rang and he absently answered it, "Dinozzo."

"Tony. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the slightly acerbic and slightly amused voice sounded.

Tony immediately paid attention. "Leo," he said with some surprise. He had long ago been forced to call his mother's old friend Leo instead of Mr. McGarry – unless it was official. "I wasn't expecting a call. I thought everyone was out on a campaign tour."

"They are. But we've got a problem. Something you can help with."

Tony's eyes widened even as he glanced around to make certain he was not being overhead. "I take it this is a Mr. McGarry thing."

"Yep."

"Okay. What can I do?" Tony asked, changing to a fully professional tone.

"We've got a dead football carrier, a Navy guy. He dropped dead while eating with the President. I'm sure you can imagine how much trouble that stirred up."

"Oh, I can imagine."

"Right. Well, I'm about to inform your boss and the head of the FBI that you guys are taking lead."

"The Feebees are going to be pissed."

"Well," Leo's tone was slightly more acerbic, "that's not my problem. The guy's Navy and I made sure Ron knew that you guys are taking the lead. But we're going to need two things."

"I'm ready."

"One: We're going to need an answer as soon as possible so we know if this is just chance or an attack. And Two: we need to keep your relationship with us quiet, so no one cries 'nepotism.' So when you get out here, don't make a fuss about having been on Air Force One before." Tony had, on occasion, traveled with Sam when he had a few days free and he was well liked by the rest of the staff as well.

"Do you want to have a different team take care of this?" he asked.

"No. One is more important than Two, if you get my meaning. And we know you – and trust you. So that's priority."

"Will anyone be there who'll recognize me?" he asked.

"Everyone will be moving to the backup as soon as they land. Ron will leave a Secret Service agent to coordinate. But as soon as the President transfers, it leaves Secret Service jurisdiction and your boss will be lead. But play nice with the FBI. Please?"

Tony nodded ruefully. "I'll do my best to try to corral Gibbs. He gets touchy about other agencies running over NCIS. The FBI can be … well, I hope you understand."

"I do. But the FBI is also trying to convince the public that everything is handled. So we have to let them play the good guy usually."

Tony didn't like it but he understood. "Where will the plane land?" Tony asked.

"Witchita. In about twenty minutes. And it will be announced in about an hour over the wires. So start moving now."

"Just make sure no one touches or moves anything around where the meal was or the body. And keep the stewards who served the meal on board – and separate from each other. Gibbs will need to interrogate them. We'll get there, start bagging evidence, and probably ask for the plane to travel back to DC right away."

"That'll be the Secret Service's call." There was a pause. "Okay. I've got Tom and the head of the FBI waiting. Get to it."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony sighed. He started heading toward Director Morrow's office. He was going to need to figure out how they were traveling.

* * *

Gibbs was working on his boat when the call came in. "Yeah. This is Gibbs."

"Dead Navy Commander on Air Force One: The Football carrier died while dining with the President." Tony's voice was clear and professional.

Gibbs straightened up. "Where did they land?"

"Wichita, Kansas. I tried to get us on the FBI plane but they're a little pissy that we've been given the lead. So I booked us on a 1500 Continental flight out of Reagan. Stops in Dallas, and then on to Wichita."

"That the best you could do?" Gibbs asked as he absently cleaned the gouging tool before he put it away.

"It's Saturday. And it's Kansas. I really wish NCIS had their own jet."

"We don't."

"Call me when you're on the way?"

Tony hung up the phone and continued getting his things ready. Suddenly, he had a thought. He quickly called up to Tom Morrow to ask for his intervention.

Twenty minutes later, he was helping Ducky with the equipment he had to take when his cell phone rang.

"Dinozzo." He said. His listened to the phone and checked his watch. "Thank you, Director. We'll need to collect evidence. Can we bring more agents? Maybe a Marine MP or two? We don't have the extra agents in the office today and this needs to be fast." "Okay. I'll let Gibbs know." Gibbs was going to get annoyed having the FBI provide the additional agents.

Tony made a call to the motor pool first and then hung up and called Gibbs. "Gibbs," the voice sounded.

"Change in plan."

"Go."

"I asked Director Morrow for some help. As this is White House related, we got a Marine transport out of Patuxent. They're expecting us at 1500, and the drive is a little over an hour. But it's military so no TSA agents and they'll take us directly to Wichita. They have things to take out to San Diego and the Director got them to make the extra stop on the way."

Gibbs voice sounded satisfied. "Good. How are we getting there?"

"We've got an agent who'll drive us from Andrews, after we drop the Van there in preparation of the plane landing there. I figure that'll be quicker than making arrangements later. We're loading up the van right now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead.

"Okay, Ducky," he said to the ME. "We've got 10 minutes till Gibbs arrives."

Ducky nodded even as he started taking his things out of the car and to put them into the van. "This reminds me of a trip I took for a case …." Tony tuned him out as he quickly prepared for hurricane Gibbs.

* * *

As Gibbs and Tony entered the plane, Tony almost flinched when he saw who was waiting for them. He had run into Secret Service agent Kate Todd during a visit with his friends at the White House. During the visit, Doctor Bartlet had checked in on him to see how he had been doing since Roslyn and Kate was a part of her detail.

During a distraction (someone from the First Lady's office had interrupted the visit for something), Tony had tried to have a casual, slightly flirtatious conversation with the attractive female agent. Agent Todd had not been impressed. Abbey Bartlet had actually teased him about losing his touch.

He truly hoped that she had been briefed to keep their prior interaction quiet.

There was an FBI team and the local Coroner waiting with Agent Todd. Ducky had called his old friend (something he had a lot of) and made sure there was someone with the body in case the FBI tried to horn in.

Kate's first words relaxed him – slightly. "NCIS?" she asked.

Gibbs and Tony flashed their badges. "That's us. And this is Doctor Mallard, our ME."

The local ME said, "Ducky! I'm glad to see you got here. This is Agent Fornell, FBI, and Agent Todd, Secret Service. The've been getting' mighty impatient. They're fighting over the body like two hounds over a T-bone."

Ducky smiled. "Well, as this _is_ a Naval aviator, I believe that makes this _our _T-bone."

The man smiled and said, "It's all yours, Ducky. You get those steaks I airlifted to you?"

"Delicious."

"Well, alright then."

Gibbs said with some asperity, "Too many LEOs might compromise the potential crime scene."

Ducky nodded. "That's correct. Everyone who came on at Wichita will have to deplane."

Fornell spoke up. "I'm not going anywhere. This is Air Force One, a Federal location. The FBI has jurisdiction."

Agent Todd spoke up. "Actually, it's Alpha Foxtrot 29000. Air Force One is the plane that the President is on _now_."

Gibbs was about to get annoyed so Tony interrupted. "According to Director Morrow, the NCIS was given lead from higher up as the death is Navy. Our lab is on standby as soon as everything arrives. The NCIS evidence van is waiting at Andrews. Agent Todd has to be here, as there is a question as to whether this was natural or not and the Secret Service needs to know ASAP. I was also told that the FBI was also called in by the same authority. So Agent Fornell and Agent Todd, along with myself and Ducky, will answer to Agent Gibbs. As the ME said, everyone else who wasn't on the plane when it landed needs to go."

The local Coroner spoke up. "Well, that's about as clear as a sunny day. But as I am the local Coroner and this is Wichita – what do you think Ducky?"

"There are no outward signs of trauma," Ducky commented as he inspected the body.

Agent Todd volunteered, "He was stricken after having lunch with the President."

There was a short conversation and the local Coroner was satisfied that Ducky was on it. "I'll be waiting for those crabs," he said with a slightly expectant tone.

Ducky said, "You'll have them in a few days."

The two men shook hands and Elmo left.

* * *

Later, after Gibbs had ordered Tony to do the sketches, Kate and Tony were alone. Tony spoke up first. "Thanks for not hinting that we've met. Leo McGarry wanted my familiarity with White House staff members to be kept quiet. And since it stops people from trying to use me for connections – I am in full agreement." He said it very quietly so Ducky couldn't hear.

Kate looked at Tony. "So I was informed. But I have a question." She wasn't quiet.

"Shoot," Tony said with a friendly grin.

"You already have photos. Why the sketches?" Her tone was curious.

Tony looked around and picked up the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition that was left behind. "What would you say her measurements were?"

Kate looked at him and said, "You're pathetic."

Tony answered. "No. I'm serious. Can you tell if she's 5'4 with a 34C or 5'7' with a 36D? You can't tell because photos lack perspective. That's why we also do sketches and take measurements."

* * *

Agent Gibbs was on the plane's comm. system. "You had to kick most of the FBI agents out?"

Gibbs answered his Director. "There were more of them than us."

"There's always more of them," Tom muttered.

"But according to Tony, NCIS was given the lead by someone up the food chain?"

Tom wanted to get annoyed. Gibbs was not in the know as to Tony's relationships. Leo McGarry must have made it clearer than when he had been called. He'd have to talk to his agent about that. But he left it alone for the moment. "With the FBI and Secret Service also involved."

"Well, I have the lead FBI agent and the Secret Service agent working under my direction. We left the Van at Andrews waiting for us to land. It's all going to our lab because if things went to the FBI we wouldn't get the details until after they were leaked."

Tom nodded. The FBI leaked like sieve on high profile cases. "Then make sure things are brought directly here."

* * *

Fornell was in a quiet place talking with Ron Butterfield. "NCIS has the lead, Tobias. And I'm not in your food chain for you to order me to change it."

"Damn it, Ron. NCIS is strictly bush league. We've got assets those cowboys can only salivate over." Agent Fornell was annoyed that the FBI had been pushed aside for the lead.

"Don't underestimate NCIS. Commander Trapp was a Naval Officer. They have every right to the do the autopsy. And those in charge have _every_ confidence in the NCIS team." Ron's tone was implacable.

Agent Tobias Fornell knew there was _something_ he was missing. Even as he tried to change Butterfield's mind, he recognized he was against a brick wall.

Finally, he steeled himself and went to play nice with NCIS.

* * *

Things had finally started to become clear. Gibbs obviously knew something was up. He was convincing Agent Todd to bring him with her back to the current Air Force One. As soon as they left, Tony brought out his cell phone.

He looked through his numbers and found the right one.

"This is Sam Seaborn," the voice answered.

"Sam. This is Tony."

"Tony! You have word on what happened with Commander Trapp?" the anxious voice came back.

"We're close. Agent Todd has the full briefing on what we have and I don't want to interfere with the chain of command. But I need to talk to Ron Butterfield and I don't have his direct number."

The was a pause. "Well, you visit enough that you should have it. Are you ready to write this down?"

Tony got his pen. "Okay."

Sam read off the phone number that all the Senior Staff had in their phone just in case.

"Thanks." There was a pause. "How's the trip, anyway?" Tony asked.

"Everything's looking good at the moment. Until the next problem that comes up of course." Sam's tone was wry.

"Yeah. Let's try to avoid that." Tony knew that Sam stressed out over every little thing during trips like this.

"From your lips to God's ear."

"Anyway. Thanks for the number. When you guys come back and once we've gotten things totally locked up, I'll give you what I can. And my boss is coming back there with Agent Todd. I'd appreciate if no one told him that you guys know me – I want to avoid anyone trying to use my friendship and I've avoided that by limiting who knows I'm friends with everyone there."

Sam sounded amused. "You're one of the few people I talk to who _hides_ his ties to the White House."

"It's better for my job. Anyway. I look forward to having a beer with everyone when it's quiet."

"Me too. See you."

* * *

Josh Lyman looked at Sam. "Who was that?"

"That was Tony."

Josh's attention focused. "They know what happened to Commander Trapp?"

Sam shrugged. "They're close. Agent Todd is bringing all the details. Tony's calling Ron Butterfield."

Josh recognized that there were still issues and so he didn't try to get more. "Let me know when you've got more details."

Sam nodded. "Tony's boss is coming back with Agent Todd. He doesn't want the fact we know him broadcast – Tony doesn't want to be used for his friendship with us."

Josh considered that. "Yeah. I can put the word out. When does Agent Gibbs show up?" From Tony, they knew his boss's name.

"Sounds like he'll be here for the trip back to DC."

Josh nodded. "I'll pass the word to CJ and Donna, you talk to Toby." Josh paused. "But that won't stop us from questioning him about NCIS, right?"

Sam grinned in response and then the two split in different directions.

* * *

Agent Todd had made it back to Air Force One before it flew. She was there when the President came on the plane. "I was surprised that you allowed Agent Gibbs to ride back with us."

Ron said, "He's here because his gut is still churning, isn't he?"

Kate answered that thoughtfully. "I suppose you could put it that way, Sir."

Ron stopped and looked back. "So is mine."

* * *

It was getting late. Gibbs had brushed off a polite request to meet up with some White House staffers. He had claimed he was on duty but would have time later.

Gibbs stayed with Agent Todd. When he got the call through the comm system, they had finally gotten the details.

And Agent Gibbs had finally figured it out and killed the terrorist that was making an assassination attempt.

The attempt wouldn't have worked – Ron Butterfield knew his priorities and had made certain the President was secure when the distraction of another person starting to convulse happened.

But even he would have to admit that there would have been more casualties than the terrorist.

The White House Press Corp was in a furor and the Press Secretary had been hard pressed to keep them controlled.

But Ron was taking no chances. When President Bartlet had mentioned bringing Agent Gibbs back to meet him he immediately protested. "Until you are back at the White House, we're taking no chances. He will have to visit the White House later."

Jed Bartlet looked a bit mutinous, but finally conceded to the caution.

* * *

Agent Fornell and the FBI Director were waiting at Andrews along with the White House Chief of Staff. The Press Secretary was also present. Leo said, "With the election in a few weeks, we don't want to distract everyone with conspiracy theories," he said the FBI Director. "But it was on Air Force One. Your guy," he nodded to Fornell, "will do the briefing on this being resolved here."

"Thank you," the FBI Director said with satisfaction.

CJ interjected, "But we need to approve the wording."

The FBI Director had anticipated this and pulled out a sheet from the packet he was carrying.

Leo looked it over and then handed it to CJ. "You see what's missing?" he asked CJ.

CJ read it. "Yes. It says Federal Agents. And because the FBI is briefing they'll assume it was only the FBI."

Leo looked at the FBI Director. "You did share jurisdiction. But NCIS is the agency that had lead. They found the toxin. They found the terrorists and called you in to pick them up. Their guy killed the assassin, though that's need to know. Isn't it a bit petty to ignore their part in the statement?"

Ron Butterfield, who had been listening, said, "Agent Gibbs is not press friendly, and Agent Dinozzo _was_ involved in too many undercover assignments in the past for him to be put in front of the press. We don't want it coming from the Director level, so Agent Fornell _should_ do the briefing. But NCIS's part must be given its proper recognition. If I might guess, the President would insist." Leo nodded at that. The President had great respect for the NCIS agents.

Fornell really didn't want to do that, but he and his Director were being given direct orders. His Director answered, "That won't be necessary."

Leo said, "Good." He looked around and saw that Agent Gibbs had not waited around. "Where is Agent Gibbs?"

Agent Butterfield reported, "He accepted our thanks and returned to NCIS to complete the reports. The President wants to speak with the NCIS agents and thank them personally. Arrangements will have to be made."

Leo sighed. "Margaret will handle that." Ron nodded.

The FBI Director and his agent fumed but hid it. They really weren't overly fond of NCIS.

* * *

Gibbs was at home when the report aired. "Federal agents from the FBI and NCIS, working in conjunction with the Secret Service, were able to foil an assassination attempt on the President aboard Air Force One." Fornell went on to give more details.

Agent Gibbs was pleasantly surprised as he continued planning his boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of cjb1990's Unlikely Friends (St ID 11101648). Tony Dinozzo has been friends with several White House Staff members since his days as a Philly beat cop. Outside of Tom Morrow, no one at NCIS is aware. This picks up at Yankee White, Season 1 Ep 1.  
I'm not going to stay precisely canon in either NCIS or West Wing. I suggest reading Unlikely Friends as that shows the different back story. And NCIS took a couple of years to get really going.  
In reality, NIS changed over to NCIS in 1992. The Cold Case Homicide unit was an NCIS creation (1995). So the NCIS TV show concentration on Cold Cases makes sense.  
When NIS and NCIS was military and civilian, it would have been difficult to be the lead agency in crime solving as the Posse Comitatus Act prevents the military from engaging in police actions. In 2000, they were given the authority to execute warrants and make arrests. Before that, they worked mostly on military only, anti-terrorism, and directly on Navy issues only.  
So, there was some justification for NCIS to be a bit underdeveloped. According to the timeline, NCIS would still be finding its legs as a law enforcement unit when Tony Dinozzo was hired. The two man team is a standard police detective formation. Two years later (in West Wing Canon, just about the time of the Bartlet re-election) would be just about the right time for the MCRT unit to start to be fleshed out as a Federal law enforcement operation, thus the addition of more agents per team. And more teams as time went.  
Making the Mossad liaison a part of the lead investigative team (the Ziva David character) would have been strange. The MI 6 liaison from later seasons (the Duane Henry character) focused more on international security with occasional help to the lead team. But then again, NCIS, in reality, took several years to really flesh out so it might not have been as unrealistic as I originally thought.  
Anyway. Like the story which inspired it, this is not necessarily an episode by episode story. It mostly concentrates on the relationship between the West Wing characters and Tony Dinozzo.


	2. Gibbs Finds Out

It was a week later and Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo were visiting the White House as requested by the President.

Tony looked over as the two were waiting. "Boss? You seem a bit … annoyed," he observed with a far-too-cheerful tone.

Gibbs looked over at his agent. "We should be out working – not doing meet and greets."

"But it's the President," Tony observed. He then added, "And technically, our shift ended at 4:00. It's 7:30 – you'd be home working on your boat if you weren't here."

Gibbs sighed. It had fallen back to that. "I know. But you know how I feel about accepting kudos for just doing my job."

Tony nodded. "Yes," he said a bit more seriously. But he immediately perked up. "But you did go above and beyond."

Gibbs gave a non-shrug shrug.

* * *

Finally, Tom Morrow appeared (he had been invited as well and met with the Chief of Staff while waiting).

Director Morrow looked over his two agents to make certain they were fully presentable. He nodded in satisfaction. "Okay. Let's go."

A young black man was waiting. Tony gave him a wink – he liked Charlie. He had talked to the President's personal bodyman after Roslyn at the request of Josh Lyman. Charlie had been feeling guilty still and Tony, who had been injured in taking down the third man, had taken him out for a beer and helped counsel him.

Charlie barely reacted but gave a small nod. He spoke up, "Right this way Director; Special Agents."

Tony almost groaned internally when he saw everyone waiting. This was supposed to be a meet and greet. Instead, it looked frighteningly like Tony's first visit to the Oval Office.

Waiting for them was the President, standing in front of the Resolute Desk. Next to him was the Chief of Staff. Off to the side were several White House Senior Staff members. Tony immediately saw that most were hiding grins.

Also present, to the other side, was Abbey Bartlet. She had a small, mysterious smile. Tony immediately knew that his cover was going to be blown.

Gibbs was put in front of the President, with Tony and Director Morrow to each side. The President started with, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." And with Gibbs standing at attention, President Bartlet read aloud the citation and presented Gibbs with the Meritorious Achievement Award for Outstanding Service.

After the brief ceremony and the official photographer had his pictures, Jed Bartlet relaxed. "I've been reliably informed, Special Agent Gibbs, that you're uncomfortable accepting thanks for doing what you consider your job. We decided to minimize the pomp and circumstance so as to not make it too uncomfortable. But you saved the White House a lot of grief. So you have the thanks of a grateful president."

"You're welcome, Mr. President."

And then the President's face morphed into a slight smirk. "At least this time, I'm not being called a manipulative asshole for making someone accept it."

Gibbs was very alarmed even as others in the room tried to hide their amusement. Leo McGarry, with his usual deadpan, added, "I believe we were both called that, Mr. President."

Gibbs was shocked enough to say, "Who would say such a thing?" He turned quickly and stared at the voice beside him.

Tony whined, "I can't believe you told him, Sam!"

With that, everyone in the room lost control. Sam Seaborn finally said, "Well, the President was interested in your immediate response. And … well, he _is_ the President."

Jed Bartlet was smirking at Tony, who was looking a bit hangdog. "I'm sorry if my comment was offensive, Sir. I thought it was a private comment between _friends_." Tony hissed the last word at Sam, who looked unapologetic.

Josh Lyman, smirking, volunteered, "At least he was honest about it. It's not like the politicians who just say it to the other politicians and then smile in your face later."

Gibbs, trying to remain stoic, looked at Tony, looked around, and then looked at his boss, who looked like he was fighting off a headache. "You knew about this?"

Tom Morrow sighed. "When you hired Agent Dinozzo, Mr. McGarry and the President were quite interested in making certain you were a good man. Special Agent Dinozzo had some bad experiences with superiors who screwed him over. But it was decided that anyone knowing about his connection to the White House might use him. So we decided to keep it quiet."

Tony volunteered, "We even changed my medical proxy to Bonnie in Communications instead of Sam here," Tony had moved over to his friend and thrown his arm over his shoulder, "to hide the connection."

Gibbs noted that Sam Seaborn seemed inordinately happy that Tony Dinozzo was still being friendly to him after the revelation.

Gibbs had to ask. "What did Special Agent Dinozzo do to earn him the award?" He immediately saw that those in the Oval Office looked at each other to see how much to say.

Finally President Bartlet spoke. "Do you recall the incident in Rosyln, Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs snapped his eyes to the President. "The shooting."

Jed Bartlet nodded solemnly. "Then Baltimore Detective Dinozzo," he glanced at Dinozzo with a smirk for getting it right and then back to Gibbs, "was in the crowd waiting for Sam. He noticed Agent Tuscano's reactions and located the accomplice on the ground who had signaled the shooter. He immediately gave chase and apprehended him despite being shot."

Abbey Bartlet spoke up. "And then tried to pass off the wound as a mere scratch. I had to threaten him to receive treatment."

Tony whined, "It barely needed stitches, Doctor Bartlet."

Even as the room laughed, Gibbs saw Tony's expression, which was that of a rebellious teen, and the First Lady's smug look in response. Yeah – she was a mother.

Leo interjected some seriousness. "Special Agent Gibbs. We'd appreciate it that Special Agent Dinozzo's part was in that incident not be broadcast. It's a security issue and there were, and are, reasons to keep it quiet. You served, so you understand need to know."

Gibbs looked at the older man and nodded, "Understood, Sir."

Jed Bartlet tried to lighten things up. "So. Special Agent Gibbs. I heard that Agent Todd is now working for you?" he asked curiously.

Gibbs looked to the President. "Yes, Sir. She began her FLET-C training at the beginning of this week. Once she finishes the course, she will join out team as a probationary Special Agent."

The President looked at Tom Morrow curiously. Director Morrow spoke up. "Training as a Treasury agent is different than training as an investigator. NCIS Special Agents, like all federal law enforcement, have to go through the Federal Law Enforcement Training Centers training."

Jed Bartlet nodded. "Good. I know why she had to resign, but I'm glad that she landed on her feet."

Morrow said, "We're happy to accept her. She had some additional training in profiling that will help our lead team, which Special Agent Gibbs is in charge of."

"Good." The President looked at Gibbs and stuck out his hand. "Well, I'm happy to meet the man who helped thwart this latest attack."

Gibbs shook his hand and said, "Thank _you_, Mr. President."

The President looked at his wife and the said, "Well, this was the last thing on the schedule today and, despite it being campaign season, this is one of the rare nights everyone isn't working late. It's time for me and the missus to go upstairs." He looked at Sam. "You'll take care of the drinks?"

Sam Seaborn nodded. "We'll take care of it, Mr. President."

Tom Morrow shook hands with the President and Leo McGarry, while the First Lady shook Gibbs hand as well as Tony's. She also have his face an affectionate cupping embrace and the two exchanged small, fond smiles. After the obligatory thanks and farewells, they were led out by Sam Seaborn who took them back to his area. Tom Morrow begged off and left the two agents with Tony Dinozzo's friends.

* * *

As they were walking back, Charlie went with them. Gibbs was behind him and heard the conversation. "How's Deanna doing?"

Charlie Young smile and said, "I finally got her off to college. She's doing okay."

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Give your sister a hug for me the next time you see her."

Charlie nodded.

Gibbs noticed that Tony seemed inordinately relaxed as the group gathered together in Tony Ziegler's office.

Besides the two agents, there were five senior staff members who took seats on the couch and in the chairs. Josh Lyman leaned against a wall. Other people stopped in, mostly assistants.

Gibbs was introduced to an attractive African-American woman named Bonnie as Tony's medical proxy. Another attractive younger woman, a blonde, named Donna was Josh Lyman's assistant. A redhead named Ginger was introduced – Gibbs had to admit that she was very attractive. CJ Craig's assistant, Carol, came in. Gibbs decided that all of the women seemed inordinately attractive, though they weren't flaunting it.

Gibbs had noticed that CJ Craig seemed uncomfortable and had left, though she said she was returning. He had to ask. "Is it just me or do I make her uncomfortable?"

He noticed most people looked a bit somber. Toby Ziegler said with some solemnity, "There was a Secret Service Agent who was detailed to protect her a few months ago because of a stalker making threats. They became friendly despite CJ's dislike of being protected. He was shot and killed when he walked in on a robbery when we were in New York and he was off duty. You look very much like him, and have a similar bearing."

Gibbs nodded. He had heard about that incident. "Should I leave?"

Sam interjected. "No. She'll be fine. She's been looking forward to meeting you and grilling you for stories about Tony. She just needs a few minutes."

Gibbs nodded but decided to be less gruff than normal with her.

When she returned, Gibbs noticed her efforts to treat him the same regardless of what he stirred up. She did become more comfortable as stories were told.

Gibbs heard how Tony had become friends with the group, and the staffers heard a few stories about cases they had worked together. Gibbs noticed that Tony had fewer masks with these people than normal.

They liked Tony Dinozzo, Tony Dinozzo liked them, and it was obvious.

At one point Tony looked like he had a thought. "You know who you guys should meet? Our ME, Ducky!"

Sam asked, "Why is that?"

Tony laughed. "He's Scottish. But he's been all over the world and has stories about everything. Plus a whole lot of trivia which he enjoys passing on."

Gibbs was surprised when the people there seemed to get nervous. Toby Ziegler asked, "How long can he go on for?"

Gibbs replied shortly, "If you let him – forever." Gibbs had a fond smile, as did Tony.

Josh Lyman said, "I vote we never let this Ducky spend time with the President. Ever."

Donna Moss, who had stayed, said, "I think the President would enjoy talking with someone like that."

CJ snorted. "Oh, they'd get on like a house on fire. The problem is that they'd likely just feed off of each other and it would go on for _hours_."

Gibbs asked, "The President likes trivia and stories?"

Toby answered, "Oh, yes. And since he's the President, you can't control it."

Josh volunteered, "You didn't have to sit through him talking about national parks. All of the national parks."

Charlie, who had been quiet, volunteered, "I have."

Sam sniggered. "Josh. What time did you get out of the Oval Office that night?" he asked with an amused tone.

"I think it was 1:00 in the morning," Josh said with some pain.

Gibbs could see he wasn't exaggerating. "Let's avoid getting them together. Controlling Ducky is hard enough without someone else encouraging him."

Donna said, "I don't know. I enjoy listening to the President talk about things."

Josh said with some amusement, "That's because you're just as much of a geek as the President."

Donna gave an amused pout but couldn't hold it and smirked. "We just like knowing about … everything. You should be happy – I let you talk all the time."

Josh gave his own smirk. "But I'm talking about politics, which you need to know."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Not so much. I need to know about the differences between Senate and British parliamentary procedures?"

Josh shrugged unapologetically. "It's important to understand how these things evolved."

Tony volunteered, "You're _all_ a bit geeky. You should hear Sam sometimes going on about education and education legislation."

All the White House staff chorused, "We know!"

Toby volunteered. "It's a shock that he is so into education, when his punctuation is horrible."

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Here we go."

Tony said to Gibbs, "Toby there is quite willing to complain about Sam's horrible lack of proper punctuation at _every_ opportunity."

Gibbs said in a deadpan voice, "Your similarities must be why you two are friends. I have to read your reports, so I know."

The room sniggered.

Instead of going out for drinks, they had them there. Not enough to get drunk, but it was a friendly gathering.

The two NCIS agents got out of there around 9:30, with promises of possible future visits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not making it clear: I am not rewriting either show. A reviewer commented that he saw no reason in what I wrote to have Kate Todd resign. I'm not rewriting the entire show and it was explained there (she was in a relationship with the ball carrier and that was fraternization). I DID screw up the timelines. Longer A/N at the bottom clarifies this.

BETWEEN NCIS S1E01 and NCIS S1E02

NCIS Special Agent (Probationary) Kate Todd was feeling nervous as she reported to NCIS the first day after additional courses at FLETC. The first time around, she had concentrated on firearms and protection procedures. Now she had additional training in investigation procedures.

A number of things that Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo had done on Alpha Foxtrot 29000 made more sense now.

Still, she was now the newbie and this was not something that she enjoyed.

The elevator doors opened and she exited. Looking around, she saw Dinozzo moving toward a separated area and then disappearing as he sat down. She made her way there.

The divider hid her approach. When she got to area, she found Dinozzo at a computer. "Hello, Agent Dinozzo," she said as greeting.

The man looked up and, upon seeing her, his face went from distracted to a wide smile. "That's Special Agent Dinozzo. Some would say Very Special Agent Dinozzo. But I suppose if we're going to work together, you can use Tony." He paused. "Or Dinozzo I suppose." He shook his head slightly. "Welcome, Special Agent Kate Todd. How were the classes at FLETC?"

Kate considered that answer. "They were good. I picked up quite a bit more than my first run through."

"That's good!" Dinozzo said cheerfully. "You ready to get into it?"

Kate considered that and said, "But don't I need to report to Agent Gibbs?"

Tony shook his head at her with a look on his face showing pity. "That's Special Agent Gibbs. Or Gibbs. But never Sir."

She was curious. "Why not Sir? Isn't he our superior officer?"

Suddenly a voice growled out from right behind her. "Sir is for suits or officers you answer to. I work for living."

Kate whirled around, startled. "Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs stood there with a coffee cup, staring at her. "Answer the man's question."

"Question?" she asked.

Gibbs looked annoyed and almost rolled his eyes. "Dinozzo?"

Tony looked at Kate with a slightly pitying look. "Are you ready to get into it?"

She looked at Gibbs with a slightly Aha look and said, "Yes."

He nodded. "Okay. We're going to go see the Director and then we'll show you around."

Kate nodded. "Yes, Sir." At his look she corrected herself. "I mean Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs gave a curt nod and then started walking. Kate hadn't been expecting that. Tony hissed, "_Go._"

Kate rushed to catch up. In that moment, her initial assessment of Special Agent Gibbs solidified: He wasn't a man who liked people wasting his time. As a former Marine, he treated life with the same discipline.

She would have to be on her toes, anticipate. Her respect for Tony Dinozzo went up a little bit – even if he came off as a frat boy.

* * *

They arrived upstairs and walked into an office. Gibbs stopped at the secretary's desk. She picked up the phone, "Agent Gibbs has arrived with his new agent." She paused, hung up the phone and nodded.

Gibbs gave a brief nod – positively glowing thanks for him, Kate surmised – and walked with purpose toward the open door.

Gibbs stopped in front of the desk, Kate stopped with him. "Director," Gibbs sounded.

Tom Morrow had stood up. "Special Agent Todd. Welcome to NCIS."

"Thank you, Sir."

Tom nodded and motioned toward the chairs even as he sat down. There was some small talk but Director Morrow briefed her on the expected chain of command and the importance of Gibbs team as the lead investigative team at NCIS. After making certain she was fully aware, he had one more thing.

"Special Agent Todd. There is one more item I wish to reiterate," the Director said with laser-like precision.

"Sir?" she replied.

"Because of your former job, you are aware that Special Agent Dinozzo enjoys friendships which are unusual for a random Law Enforcement agent, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

"When did you join the detail?" he asked.

"I was on the President's protection detail for fourteen months."

Tom nodded in a distracted manner. "Were you briefed on what happened at Roslyn?"

She nodded. "I read the briefing pack thoroughly. It was a textbook case for us. The shooters were down in 9.7 seconds despite being at a distance and every agent there did an outstanding job. No one died, despite there being injuries. Little could have done better under the circumstances."

Morrow nodded in acknowledgement. "Did the report mention how the third suspect was apprehended?"

Kate thought back to her briefing packs. "A local detective who was in the crowd observed one of the agents and her reactions and noticed the third man. When he tried to retreat, he followed and helped capture him. The officer exchanged gunfire but was not seriously hurt. The suspect was only wounded, allowing him to be interrogated."

"Was the local detective named?"

"No, Sir."

"That non-federal Law Enforcement Officer was Special Agent Dinozzo, who at the time was Baltimore PD. He was there because he had planned on meeting up with his friends after the event."

Kate's eyes widened in shock. "I was not aware of that, Sir."

Tom replied with intensity, "Very few people are. And you will keep it that way. Special Agent Dinozzo's relationships and past involvements are a closely held secret. I expect you to avoid speaking about such things or making anyone else aware. The White House staffers who know him see him as a personal friend – I believe Mr. McGarry and his ex-wife have known him since he was a child. Even as the Director of a Federal Agency, I have never used that connection for my own or for NCIS's advantage. I expect that track record to continue. So as far as things go, avoid having old-home-week discussions, especially where they could be overheard. Do you understand, Special Agent?"

"Yes, Sir. You can count on me."

"Good. But it's not just me counting on you. Special Agent Dinozzo, Mr. McGarry, and the President are also counting on you. This is a private matter, off the record, but I wanted to make certain you were briefed so as to avoid difficulties."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Alright then." Director Morrow stood up and the two agents did as well. He put out his hand. "Good luck, Special Agent Todd. I hope your time here proves successful to you and to us."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope so as well." She shook his hand and then followed Gibbs out after he had accepted her file.

* * *

Kate followed Gibbs back down past the desk area. "Time to pick up your badge and weapon. And then I'll hand you off to Dinozzo for the rest." Tony had joined them as soon as they had come by.

As she was slated for NCIS, a portion of her time at FLETC had been updating her personnel files, getting a new picture taken, and a number of other things. Her badge was ready when she reached personnel. She started to admire the new ID but Gibbs kyboshed that.

"Armory," Gibbs said before he started walking.

She said to Tony, "I don't know where that is."

He replied with an easy smile, "That's why you're following." The two were moving quickly after Gibbs.

Kate took note of their path. When they got to the armory a Marine MP managed it. This was one of the few non-civilian portions of NCIS.

The MP stood at attention and addressed Gibbs. "How can I help, Gunny?"

Gibbs nodded at Kate. "New agent, needs to get her weapon."

The corporal looked at Kate and nodded. He retrieved the paperwork for her to fill out.

While that was being done, Gibbs and Dinozzo retrieved several weapons. When she got to the portion where she had to list the weapon she looked up. "Which weapon?"

Tony motioned her forward and gestured. "Generally, NCIS uses Sig Sauers as our main weapon. Secondary can be Glock 17, 19, or 26. NCIS uses standard 9mm instead of .40 calibers."

Kate nodded as she looked over the weapons. "I have a Glock 26 and the license for it for my personal weapon."

Gibbs asked, "Did you bring it with you?"

"No."

Gibbs did that thing where he didn't roll his eyes. "Make sure you bring it tomorrow and register it as your off-duty piece."

The MP said, "So pick a 226 or 228 and you can sign for it."

Kate immediately protested without hesitation. "Not until I inspect fully, check the sights, and make certain it's in full working order."

The three men stilled and looked at her. She didn't flinch. You didn't sign for a gun until you knew it was right. Gibbs face cracked a small smile and nodded. "Very good." He said to the MP, "We'll need kits and to sign them out for the range."

Kate was relieved that she had passed that small test. She inspected the kits and the weapons before signing for them.

Gibbs and Dinozzo watched as she disassembled each weapon and inspected their parts. Once satisfied, she cleaned the exposed portions and reassembled. She brought both weapons to the range and Dinozzo showed her the procedures for their range while Gibbs watched.

All three agents proceeded to take the time to demonstrate their skill. Dinozzo was no slouch, she noted, but Gibbs was uncanny.

Finally, though it was larger, she picked the 228. It was very accurate and the sights needed no adjustments. Once she was done firing, she cleaned both weapons and returned to sign for the 228.

Soon she was armed and ready. Tony took over and brought her around to everyone and every place she would have to deal with.

She did have one question for Tony on the first day. "Why the emphasis on Special Agent rather than using agent in conversation? I assume it would be the same as calling a Lieutenant Commander, Commander when it's less than an official conversation."

Tony nodded. "But we're law enforcement and we deal with criminals. All it takes is one mistake. You know the difference between Special Agent and Agent, right?"

Kate nodded. "For major crimes, the kind our team handles, Agents can investigate or arrest, depending on their assignment. Special Agents have the authority to do both."

"Right. Imagine someone sees you investigating. They hear you conversationally calling yourself Agent. And then you arrest them. Their lawyer argues that you misrepresented yourself and the case gets thrown out, all because you weren't being precise. Better to get used to using Special Agent always."

Kate considered that. "I guess that makes sense, if you remember that lawyers will use anything to get their clients off."

"Right," Tony said with satisfaction at her understanding.

* * *

It took several days for Gibbs to pronounce her ready. She had to demonstrate a number of skills including reading Marine and Navy insignias of different types. By the end of the week, she could give rank, base, unit, and recognize various bars and awards that were common.

She also spent some time reviewing cold case files as well as case files for cases that had been cleared by the team.

NCIS agents had to be ready for a number of different situations and had to be able to read them all quickly and without error.

After a week, she was finally ready to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story here (and the original story) is how interactions between Tony and the people of the West Wing might affect things or effect a change. Mostly. This chapter fleshed out things that were brushed over in NCIS, adding additional interactions because of the story.
> 
> I put S1 of NCIS at the same time as S4 of West Wing. NCIS make a token acknowledgement of the actual president (S1E01 showed Bush, played by Steve Bridges). Pilots, when used as Episode 1, often have time between that episode and the second episode (the first episode scheduled to be shot regularly).
> 
> I put the theoretical time between Yankee White and Hung out to Dry (Ep 2) as time for Kate Todd to take more specialized classes for investigators at FLETC. Basic training for Secret Service currently requires 11 weeks at FLETC. But I am assuming different requirements for those on Protection and those agents who investigate financial crimes.
> 
> Gibbs was dismissive of Todd's knowledge. And in the show she seemed less than competent in investigative procedures. Ep 2 showed her somewhat competent. Which means either additional training or genning in on procedures or both. It is also possible that Secret Service requirements changed after 2003.
> 
> FLETC was originally run under the Treasury Department. It was transferred in 2003 to Homeland Security.
> 
> My big mistake is that West Wing S04 was 2002. NCIS S1 was 2003. Episode 1 aired in April, Episode 2 in September.
> 
> As a result, it is entirely impossible to remain completely faithful to both shows. But I will do the best I can.
> 
> I will say the following though: NCIS S1E01 did put the reason for the President to travel as campaign stops, though in real life it was shot in 2002. Bush wasn't campaigning in real life then. So my timeline works better for my story.


	4. Election Night and After

A/N: I plan on making Season 1 of NCIS last two years to correct the timeline. So if anyone gets upset about it – sorry.

Post NCIS S01E06 HIGH SEAS, WW S04E07 ELECTION NIGHT

* * *

Sam Seaborn stared at the screen watching the returns. As everyone around him celebrated how well the President did in the election, Sam was horrified. After ordering Ginger to get him Will Bailey, he watched as the anchors started talking about the California 47th. "No, no, no, no," he said as he repeatedly hit his head with his fisted hand.

He knew he was sunk as soon as the woman started talking. "With the California 47th being won by a deceased candidate, a special election will be held in 90 days. Word is traveling around election headquarters that Presidential advisor Samuel Seaborn has agreed to run for Horton Wilde's seat." Sam groaned as a picture came on the screen.

Sam was sitting morosely in one of the West Wing offices even as the other staffers celebrated. They tried to be sympathetic but most didn't see what a disaster this truly was.

"Sam!" he heard Ginger's voice sound from the party outside the door. He looked up. "Call on Line 2 – it's Tony."

He felt a stab of hope for the first time since he had realized his words of a week before were catching up with him. "Thanks." Sam leaned over, picked up the receiver and hit the button. "Tony," Sam said with all the emotion he was feeling.

"Sam. Here I am just getting back from arresting the asshole Chief Petty Officer who was slipping his people speed and I suddenly hear that my good friend Sam has decided to run for Congress."

"Oh, God," Sam said with despair. "I was hoping that _someone_ hadn't heard."

Tony's voice became more sympathetic at Sam's obvious emotional reactions. "What happened?"

Sam sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back against the couch. "Remember the guy I told you about last week?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I felt guilty about treating the guy like a moron. Here he is fighting the fight when everyone else gave up cause, well, the candidate is dead. I went there to try to convince him to shut it down and he stood up to me and the White House."

"Gotta respect the man for that."

"I did and do. Wilde's wife was upset that her beloved husband would be forgotten and his attempt to get rid of Chuck Webb. He was dead and there was no one to take his place. Well, I figured I grew up there – two streets over from campaign headquarters even. Legally, I'm still a California voter. I wanted to acknowledge this guy's efforts and comfort the widow and so I told him if he one, I'd step up. I figured it would never happen."

"But now it has."

"Now it has." Sam sighed. "What am I going to do?"

After a pause, Tony's voice came through. "Well, there's nothing else to do. Man up, brau!"

The tone startled Sam into paying attention. "What?"

"You gave your word, Sam. I know you. You gave your word and you'll back it up. But I'm going to tell you one thing now."

Sam was becoming resigned because he knew Tony was right – the man usually was. With mixed resignation and humor he asked, "And that is?

"Don't you dare half-ass it. You told the man to tell the widow you'd do it. You better fight to win."

Sam was now completely amused. "Tony. The chances of that actually happening is … well, I'll be back after the 90 days."

"Why is that?" Tony asked.

"This is Orange County. If there's a Republican stronghold in California, it's Orange County. People voted for Horton Wilde because, I don't know, it was a lark or something. And Webb's supporters stayed home for the same reasons everyone left: No one thought there was a chance. Now that they know it could happen? The RNC and Webb won't give up easily."

"Don't give me that crap, Sam," was Tony's immediate response. "You're a Democrat but you're a pretty rational guy. How many people voted for Wilde?"

"56,415 to Webb's 55,112. It was really close. Less than a thousand more come out and Webb wins."

Tony's voice brooked no disagreement. "So that's 56 thousand voters who hated the other guy enough to vote for a dead man. I'd say you better figure out exactly what the campaign was talking about and why they voted for the guy, because that's your platform now."

Sam was dubious. "Some of what he was pushing didn't line up with the the President's platform."

"And you're loyal to the President."

Sam said with some incredulity that it wasn't obvious, "Uhh, yeah!" His tone indicated Tony was being an idiot.

Tony was patient though. "Sam, I love you man and I respect your loyalty. But there have been a number of times you didn't agree with the President. You did your job and backed him up when it came to it, but you didn't like it. Remember the MS thing – you were pissed until he manned up and apologized to you. I love that you're loyal – I'm loyal too because I work for the government and he's the President. That's just the way it is. And do you know what else is true?"

"What else is true?" Sam asked.

"Just because I am loyal and go where he orders doesn't mean that I voted for the guy. Well, I did but that was because the other guy was an idiot. But I've also called him an asshole when he pissed me off."

"I remember," Sam chuckled.

Tony's voice showed he was holding back his laugh. "I thought you would." The voice was more serious. "But the voters in Orange County voted for Wilde because of the positions put out. If you're representing them, you have to represent them and not the President. There is such a thing as the 'Loyal Opposition'."

Tony said one more thing with a chuckle, "Just think: If you win the election you'll have more time to hang out with me – Congress takes much less time than the White House."

Sam laughed. "The silver lining!" After they laughed together Sam became more serious. "Thanks, Tony. I needed a friendly voice. I'm glad you called."

"Anytime. You know my number if you need anything. And we should go out and have a few beers before your life gets crazy."

"We'll do that. Expect my call."

"Will do. Addio, mio amico." Tony hung up.

Sam hung up the receiver and sat back again. He was feeling far less stressed.

CJ came in. "So, Sparky. Have you made a decision?" she asked with humor.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Tony called me and told me to get my head out of my ass and just do it. Not in those words, but basically. I decided I'm going to do it."

CJ grinned and raised her wine glass. "To Samuel Norman Seaborn, Future Congressman of California." She then drained her glass. Sam grinned in response.

* * *

With encouragement from the White House and his friend, Sam threw himself into the campaign. Some of the positions that Bailey had pushed during the campaign were not what he would have, but he didn't have an opinion on some of them. He modified some positions and pushed some as originally stated.

The manager designated by the DNC was good for liberal districts but couldn't modify his message for the more conservative Orange County. On Tony's suggestion, he contacted several Democrats who had seats in conservative districts to find out how they had campaigned and who was available to run a campaign.

Several of the local volunteers were just as gung ho for a Seaborn candidacy as a Wilde candidacy. Some were not. Sam had more women in their twenties who volunteered.

Ainsley explained that was because he was eye candy.

That was another suggestion from Tony: Ask Ainsley Hayes to review his platform points. Some of them he was unwilling to modify but many of them he was willing to do differently based on the large number of Republicans in the district.

Tony and Ainsley even took time off, as friends, and helped distribute lawn signs in the district saying "Seaborn for Congress."

The voter turnout was going to be odd. Unlike Election Day, it wasn't a national election and those who voted only during Presidential Elections would be staying home. Democratic and Republican loyalists were expected to turn out but Sam had avoided completely pissing off the locals by not staunchly backing Bartlet's positions.

There were 300,000 voters; one third showed up in the regular election; the turnout might be even less in the special election.

* * *

When the White House visited and Toby Zeigler was arrested for an altercation a reporter asked for his position. Sam was honest, "The man knocked down a pregnant woman – if I had been there I'd have been arrested too."

"Do you think violence is the answer?" came another reporter's question.

Sam paused and said, "The Supreme Court recognized in 1937, in a case Chaplinsky vs. New Hampshire, that there are such things as fighting words which are not covered by free speech. Fighting words were defined as: Words spoken that, by their very utterance, inflict injury or tend to incite an immediate breach of the peace. I would suggest that the idiot's words rose to that standard." Sam Seaborn grinned. "I would represent my friends but I plan on being busy with a new job, as long as the people of Orange County hire me."

"You look at being elected as being hired?" the question came.

"How else can I look at it? My job will be to represent Orange County and the State of California to the Federal Government. I grew up here, I have an idea of what the people find important. Do I agree with everything? No. But my job will be representing their best interests in the manner they elect me to represent them."

More question came but he waved the off to collect his friends.

Webb made a show of claiming that they overreacted, and then Sam got a transcript, attested by witnesses released. Webb shut up about it then.

The day of the election he visited a number of places around the district but ended back at headquarters.

* * *

Quite a lot of money had been spent by the RNC and the DNC for radio commercials on the final days, TV ads on local cable stations, and other events.

When Sam called Tony to complain about the waste, Tony just laughed at him. "Now you know why I _usually_ try to stay out of politics. You should be happy I helped pass out lawn signs during my week off between Christmas and New Years Day."

"That was nice of you," Sam said.

"The things I do for friendship," Tony had lamented.

* * *

Ironically, the election was decided by one quarter of the residents compared to the lackluster head count of the normal election at one third of the residents. The totals finally came in: 36,061 to 35,202. Samuel Normal Seaborn would return to Washington representing Orange County in the House of Representatives.


End file.
